


late night snacks

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Attempt at Humor, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Friendship, Gen, idk what to tag this, so decide for urself lol, virgil is mentioned to love someone but their name isnt said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: "I see you're still not sleeping as always," Logan commented as he walked into the Mindscape kitchen one nondescript night.Virgil looked up from where he was standing in front of the pantry, dressed in his usual hoodie and a pair of black plaid pajama pants. "Nope," he replied. "And neither are you, apparently."aka Logan and Virgil eat snacks together at 3 am.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	late night snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).



> this is based off of a comment by peachsneakers from like, august lmao

"I see you're still not sleeping as always," Logan commented as he walked into the Mindscape kitchen one nondescript night.

Virgil looked up from where he was standing in front of the pantry, dressed in his usual hoodie and a pair of black plaid pajama pants. "Nope," he replied. "And neither are you, apparently."

Logan shrugged, reaching into the fridge to grab a jar of Logan's Berry Crofters. "Getting a late night snack." Sliding the silverware drawer open, he grabbed a spoon. 

"Isn't that bad for you?" Virgil asked, grabbing a bag of Cheetos and hopping on the countertop. 

"I suppose," Logan admitted, popping the lid open and digging out a spoonful of Crofters. 

"Well, even if it _wasn't,"_ Virgil began, shoving a handful of Cheetos in his mouth, "Eahung uch a sugary snack in da mildle of eh nigh can't be gooh."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full," Logan asked, eating another spoonful of Crofters.

Virgil pointed a cheeto at him. "I do what I want!" he proclaimed. He then proceeded to shove another handful of Cheetos in his mouth.

Logan quirked his lips. "And is what you want to do doing what Patton tells you to do?"

"I take offense that," Virgil said.

"A shame," Logan replied. 

There was a comfortable silence after that, both of them quietly eating their snacks. The silence was broken when Virgil let out a thoughtful hum.

"What?" Logan asked warily. The ideas Virgil had at - Logan glanced at the clock - three in the morning were usually not that good.

"Can I see your Crofters for a second?" he asked.

Logan eyed him suspiciously for a second, before sliding the jar of Crofters across the counter.

Virgil picked the jar up in one hand, and then, without breaking eye contact, dipped a Cheeto in the jar and slowly took a loud bite out of it.

Logan jerked back, face twisting. "What in the name of Einstein-"

Virgil grinned at him, teeth stained red and orange. "That was delicious."

Logan paled. "You are a disgrace to the culinary arts," he whispered. 

Virgil threw his head back and cackled. 

"This isn't funny," Logan hissed, leveling his spoon at him, "This is high treason!"

"You sound like Princey," Virgil snickered. 

Logan paused. "Well that is unfortunate."

"Yeah," Virgil agreed with a laugh, "It is. Honestly though, Crofters with Cheetos isn't that bad. You should try it."

"No thanks," Logan said, taking back the jar. "Ugh, you got Cheeto crumbs in my Crofters."

"A shame," Virgil replied. 

"I hate you."

"Aww, love you too!" Virgil cooed with a smirk.

Logan gave Virgil an unimpressed look. "Are you sure about that, because I'm fairly certain that you love-"

"That!" Virgil shouted overtop of him, "Is irrelevant."

"Quiet down, you are going to wake the whole house up, and we both know how grouchy Roman gets when he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"True," Virgil agreed. "Say, Logan," Virgil began slyly, "Do think Crofters would taste good with Doritos?"

"I'm disowning you."


End file.
